Memento
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: 'Kau sangat cocok dengan warna merah. Tetapi aku lebih suka biru, dan kau ada di sampingku.' [Aomine/Akashi. BL. Warning: Typos, OOCs.]


_Mereka pernah berada di bawah langit biru yang sama._

Di tengah padang rumput luas menghampar, dirgantara biru berhiaskan riak awan bergerak samar menaungi mereka, dan anginnya lembut bernyanyi memainkan helai-helai rambut merahnya perlahan. Akashi Seijuurou berdiri disana, di tengah padang hijau dikelilingi pegunungan, tegap namun pundaknya turun tanda ketenangan—berkebalikan dari sosoknya yang biasanya selalu waspada. Kedua manik sebiru laut dalam itu membelalak tanpa sadar kala melihat pemuda berambut merah di depannya itu menutup mata, napasnya terasa halus dan beraturan. Siapa yang tahu, dibalik perintah kejam tindakan tangan besi dan darah yang selalu mengiringi tiap-tiap langkah yang diambilnya, Akashi Seijuurou bisa menampilkan keindahan sederhana yang mampu membuat seorang Aomine Daiki terpesona?

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, Aomine berpikir, ia harus sering-sering mengajak si merah itu pergi mengunjungi berbagai tempat indah di 'tanah buangan' ini setelah perang berakhir.

 _Mereka pernah berada di bawah bintang yang sama._

Langit di atas sana menggelap; warna birunya hampir menyamai warna gelap rambutnya sendiri, kalau saja tidak ditambah fakta bahwa bintang-bintang berkilauan di atas sana. Memang tidak cukup untuk memenuhi lautan dirgantara yang terbentang seolah tak berujung, tetapi cukup untuk mata manusia berjarak pandang terbatas mengamati dan menikmati keindahannya. Aomine menarik napas panjang, hembusannya membuat halimun tipis di depan wajah yang segera hilang entah kemana, sementara manik gelapnya teralih dari langit di atas mereka ke depan sana.

Api perkemahan di sana terlihat berpendar kecil, memberikan cahaya yang cukup untuk melihat kerumunan manusia dan tenda-tenda yang mengelilinginya. Juga, samar-samar, menerangi pohon-pohon berbatang putih yang ditutup salju membeku musim dingin di sekitar mereka. Bunyi klik terdengar jelas dan saat Aomine melirik ke samping, kokangan senjata dan iris merah terfokus adalah apa yang menyambutnya. Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat musket cokelat setinggi pandangan dan membidik ke depan. Sementara pemuda berkulit _tan_ di sebelah si merah itu mengangkat alis heran. Karena bahkan penembak seburuk Aomine tahu kalau sangat sulit menembak dari posisi mereka sekarang, jarak pandang buruk dan malam sama sekali tidak membantu, walau eksistensi angin tidak terasa, tetap saja kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat kecil.

Tetapi Akashi masih fokus, tak terganggu sedikitpun, ototnya menjaga posisinya tetap seperti itu, kaku sekaligus luwes ia menunggu. Jari jempolnya dipindahkan ke atas pelatuk tidak lama kemudian.

"Oi, Akashi," Aomine tampak luar biasa tidak paham sekaligus agak sebal dengan tingkah _partner_ nya ini, (karena kalaupun tembakannya kena maka matilah mereka karena tentara menyebar dimana-mana dan mereka hanya berdua) ia mulai berbisik, "apa yang kau—"

Seseorang dari kerumunan di depan sana berdiri dan dengan sigap Akashi menarik pelatuknya, suaranya bising, memotong protesan Aomine disampingnya, target mereka di depan sana tumbang.

Aomine mengumpat, lalu, melihat sekian banyak orang kini menyadari keberadaan mereka dan menarik Akashi untuk bersembunyi sebelum sebuah peluru melubangi otaknya. Di tengah bising suara senapan dari orang-orang yang menghujani peluru pada sisi lain batu dimana mereka bersembunyi, Akashi mengisi ulang musketnya dengan tenang, iris merahnya lalu melirik Aomine,

"Kau hendak bertanya 'apa yang aku lakukan?' tadi, benar, Daiki?" Akashi menjeda sejenak, hanya untuk memiringkan kepalanya halus dan tersenyum miring, "melaksanakan misi kita dengan cepat dan akurat, tentu saja, apa lagi?" pelatuknya ditarik dan seseorang dari kubu musuh di belakang Aomine tumbang mewarnai salju di sekitarnya dengan warna merah.

Aomine mengumpat (lagi) pada kerumunan musuh di depan sana (dan mungkin juga pada Akashi), membidikkan senjatanya dan membuat mereka tumbang satu persatu sementara berusaha melarikan diri. Terkadang Aomine lupa kalau ia tidak pernah bisa hidup tenang dengan si merah.

 _Mereka pernah berdiri di bawah senja yang sama._

Lautan darah di bawah mereka, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa berseragam biru tergeletak di sekitar mereka. Dirgantara memainkan warna oranye dan merah bersama, mewarnai langit, arakan awan tipis dan lembut dituntun angin. Siapapun akan berkata kalau pemandangan langit begitu indah kalau saja tidak berada di tengah medan perang tanpa belas kasih.

Kalau saja Aomine bisa mencapai pikirannya sendiri dan memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk bangkit. Untuk memerintahkan tanda bahaya dan waspada akan seseorang berambut semerah darah yang mengacungkan pedang dengan bengis. Untuk memerintahkan bahwa Aomine, dan memang hanya Aomine sendiri yang bertahan sejauh ini. Bahwa seluruh oleganya dan teman-temannya telah dibantai dengan tanpa ampun. Dan bahwa tentara-tentara berseragam semerah darah telah mengepungnya dari segala sisi.

(Tapi mulutnya kelu tenggorokannya kering dan pikirannya linglung, _kenapa begini apa yang terjadi_ _ **lari**_ _haruskah menyerah_ _ **pergi**_ _kenapa—_ )

Dan senyap menyergap pikirannya saat kedua manik biru itu terangkat dan melihat dua manik merah yang menatap ke bawah tanpa ampun, wajah bernoda darah dan pedang perak di genggamannya berwarna merah teracung siap mencicipi darah baru.

(— _ **Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang pengkhianat.**_ )

"Kenapa tidak kau bunuh?"

Salah satu tentara merah mencibir tidak senang pada Akashi. Kedua manik merah Akashi melirik tentara itu tidak senang—terbukti dengan matanya yang berubah sayu—sebelum ia menarik bilah perak miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sarungnya.

(Aomine mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin ia bermimpi atau mungkin pikirannya memainkan trik, tapi ia berani bersumpah melihat manik merah itu berubah lemut menyakitkan sejenak saat pedangnya diturunkan.)

"Dia akan melaporkan hasil pertarungan ini pada Washington." Jawab si merah, dingin, tajam, langkahnya terdengar kering dan terasa menyakitkan saat ia beralik dan pergi menjauh. Diikuti oleh tentara merah lain dengan cibiran padanya.

Lalu dunia Aomine menggelap, tubuhnya menyerah pada rasa sakit dan lelah seperti mentalnya yang menjerit menangis ingin beristirahat.

(Aomine melihat tangis, dunianya kabur tapi Akashi di depan sana berbalik, wajahnya pedih kristal merah tergenang air mata tipis dan apakah itu 'maafkan aku,' atau 'selamat tinggal' dalam sorot matanya Aomine tidak tahu.

' _Kau sangat cocok dengan warna merah,'_ batinnya yang kelelahan berkata, _'tapi aku lebih suka warna biru dan kau berada di sampingku.'_ )

Aomine terbangun oleh suara seseorang yang familiar, memanggil dengan panik, dan ia melihat seorang Kagami Taiga di depannya.

.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Derak api unggun teredam ramainya perkemahan; para pria berseragam biru berpesta bernyanyi bersama, merayakan kemenangan mereka atas tentara merah. Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari perkemahan seperti ini, Furihata Kouki dapat mendengar riuh rendah keramaian rekan-rekan mereka yang berpesta _ale_ di depan api unggun.

Furihata mengambil jeda sejenak—kalau tidak mau dikatakan lari—karena rasanya ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan pertarungan siang tadi, tubuhnya bahkan telah menyerah untuk sekedar bercengkrama tertawa bersenang-senang bersama rekan-rekannya. Maka pria berambut cokelat itu undur diri masuk ke sisi dalam perkemahan, tepatnya ke dalam rumpun tenda-tenda dimana mereka yang terluka diobati, dimana tubuh mereka yang sudah tiada disimpan atau sekedar ditumpuk begitu saja sebagai pengingat. Niatnya menghibur seorang kolega, Sakurai Ryo namanya, peluru musuh menembus kakinya siang tadi.

Tapi toh ternyata bukan dia satu-satunya orang yang berdiri tegap di dalam sana, dan niat itu pun telah pudar ketika ia melihat wajah Sakurai yang tertidur pulas.

Furihata, didorong rasa penasaran, lalu menghampiri pemuda lain dengan rambut bergradasi merah-hitam di depannya. Itu Kagami Taiga, rekannya sejak saat ia menumpahkan darah musuh untuk pertama kalinya. Mengikuti kemana manik merah Kagami melihat, manik cokelatnya lalu menangkap seorang pemuda lain, tepat di luar tenda dimana ia dan Kagami berada sekarang, berdiri di depan tumpukan tubuh tak bernyawa di sana. Rambut biru kulit _tan_ postur tegap—itu Aomine Daiki, sang pahlawan hari ini.

Kagami lalu melirik Furihata di sampingnya, sebelum sebuah jawaban terdengar, "mencari seseorang."

 _Ah._

Udara musim dingin terasa semakin dingin seketika, Furihata pikir.

"Sepenting itukah?"

Keduanya memperhatikan Aomine di depan sana yang tampak mencari seseorang dengan tenang—terlalu tenang, Furihata membatin, sehingga terasa menyeramkan. Dan saat Aomine menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit abu di atas sana, Furihata menyadari Kagami turut menghela napas di sampingnya.

"Sangat." Jawaban yang dikatakan dengan suara rendah seolah berbisik itu menusuk dan menyesakkan dada Furihata. Siapa yang tahu, dibalik perintah tegas dan kemampuan luar biasa yang ia punya, Aomine Daiki yang disanjung berkali-kali itu memiliki sisi seperti ini?

(Hari ini, pun, Aomine tidak menemukan tubuh kecil berambut merah yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Hari ini, pun, _Aomine tidak yakin apakah Akashi masih berdiri di bawah langit yang sama dengannya._ )

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

.

 _ **A/N**_ So hello gaes terima kasih sudah mau baca sampai sini. :"D Saya nyampah di fandom KnB lagi ehehehehehehheh /...

Jadi ya sebenernya ini saya ngambil setting American Revolutionary War, tapi saya nggak tau disini pertarungan dan adegannya ngambil spesifiknya dimana. Yang saya tahu, Washington sering kalah /HEH. Dan kemungkinan besar pertarunga terkakhir, yang akhirnya menang itu, di Cowpens karena itu big hit banget. Maaf karena saya ga research dulu dan main langsung samber aja eheheheheheheh.

You know the drill, guys, Tinggalkan review fav dan follow jika berkenan. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak karena sudah baca sapai sini. I love you guys. And last, see you next fic time!


End file.
